Unidentified Flying Objects
by The Wuzzy
Summary: Shaun and the flock are innocently minding their business, eating grass, when suddenly what looks like a huge metal saucer flies overhead. Shaun and Bitzer go off to investigate...but what will they find there, and can they avoid the pigs? Oneshot R&R


**Unidentified Flying Objects**

One afternoon, Shaun was standing in the field eating grass with all the other sheep, as usual, when something very strange happened. Out of nowhere, a whirling grey shape flew over head, screeching like a demon. It crashed, leaving a trail of smoke, into one of the fields beyond.

"Baaaah!" wailed Timmy, covering his eyes with his hooves. The rest of the flock quivered and stuffed their heads into Shirley's wool in terror. Bitzer, who had been chewing a bone in the corner while he kept an eye on the flock, whimpered and scurried into his kennel. The farmer grunted in his afternoon nap, but did not awake.

Shaun, however, was brave, and decided to go and investigate. Bitzer slowly poked his head out, resigning himself to the fact that as he was in charge while the farmer slept, he should probably help too. The two of them walked over to the wall to see what was going on. The trail of smoke was still billowing out, and wasn't being wafted away by the wind, so they still couldn't see where the mysterious object had landed.

"Baah?" said Shaun.

"Woof!" replied Bitzer.

Shaun and Bitzer went over to the gate that led to the back field. Unfortunately, this path led through the pig sty.

The pigs were all lying on their backs with their legs in the air, snoring and grunting, as they too were having an afternoon siesta. The trouble with pigs was they could wake up at any time, and when they did, they were nasty.

"Woof," said Bitzer worriedly.

Shaun furrowed his woolly brow, when suddenly, he had an idea.

"Baa, baa baa baa!" he said to Bitzer.

"Woof, woof!" Bitzer agreed, and nodded towards a muddy patch by the wall. Both of them rolled around in the dirt until they were entirely brown, then Bitzer picked up some twigs and leaves and stuck them into Shaun's wool. Then he pulled a branch of a bush, and held it in front of his face.

The camouflage was complete!

One of the pigs, waking momentarily to shake off a fly which was tickling his nose, was slightly surprised to see what looked like two large, brown bushes slowly creeping across their field. Before he had a chance to remark on this, however, he fell promptly back to sleep.

Shaun and Bitzer made it across, and slowly pushed open the gate, wincing as it creaked.

A pig snorted, and they froze. Then it rolled over onto a muddier bit of ground to make itself more comfortable, and became still once more. Shaun and Bitzer sighed with relief as they left the field and closed the gate behind them.

Now, they were up close with the mysterious flying object. Mist and smoke billowed out towards them from what looked like a huge, jumbled pile of bent metal. Bitzer and Shaun looked at eachother in confusion.

Then, in the middle of the smoke cloud, a line of red light appeared. With a hiss a hatch began to swing slowly open. Shaun and Bitzer began to move backwards with fear as a figure emerged from within the flying object. It moved down the hatch ramp and through the mist towards them. With each step, its heavy footsteps rang out: _boom…boom…boom._ In the glow emanating from the open hatch, they saw that it had a huge, bulbous, shiny head and a smooth white body ending in four feet wearing massive black boots. It was almost upon them, and, terrified, Shaun and Bitzer turned to flee.

"_Baa!_"

They turned back in amazement at the noise and suddenly, the bulbous head slid open. It wasn't a head, it was a helmet.

And inside it…was a sheep!

A sheepish looking inventor sheep to be exact, with glasses askew, baaing apologetically.

"Baa," said Shaun, relieved. Bitzer growled suspiciously, but after nosing the inventor sheep to make sure that's what it really was, began to wag his tail.

"Baa, baa, baaaaa!" said the inventor sheep, telling them of all the amazing things he'd seen on his journey into the sky before he had crashed. Great big rocks that floated through space, and massive misty spheres surrounded by rings! He never had, however, managed to get close enough to the stars to figure out why they twinkled. Shaun and Bitzer listened in amazement and disbelief.

Shaun nodded towards their field, and the inventor sheep gratefully followed them back. They snuck again through the gate into the pig field, and made it almost all the way across without being noticed. But then, the inventor sheep tripped and fell into the pig's water trough with a huge _splash!_

The pigs all sat up, grunting in anger at who had disturbed their nap. Noticing Shaun and Bitzer, they smiled maliciously and began to advance.

"Baa!" wailed Shaun, trying to placate them, to no avail. Bitzer covered his face with his arm. Snorting with laughter, the three pigs kept coming.

Suddenly, a huge shape in with a bulbous glass head and a smooth white body raised itself out of the water trough, waving big black boots. The pig's eyes bulged, and they squealed in horror, tripping over each other in their desperation to run back into the pig sty.

Shaun and Bitzer high-fived the inventor sheep, who looked around in puzzlement.

"Baa baaa?" he asked, having no idea what had just happened.

Shaun and Blitzer laughed.

The sun was slowly beginning to sink in the western sky as the three sheep trotted back into their safe cozy field. The rest of the flock were very relieved to see Shaun and Blitzer back safe, and more than a little curious as to what exactly the inventor sheep had been doing. Timmy, who was small enough to entirely fit inside the space-suit helmet, invented a brilliant new game involving sliding it open and shut, while jumping in and out of it until he got dizzy. The farmer emerged from the house, yawning and stretching, and they quickly hid the suit inside the barn.

As the sleepy farmer and Bitzer herded the flock back into the barn, he didn't seem to notice that their number had increased by one. The sheep settled down for the night, munching hay, and bleating drowsily. Shaun and the inventor sheep baaed to each other for a while, until, tired and contented, they both dozed off. That night, Shaun had a wonderful dream that he could fly into the sky and see the whole world.

The inventor sheep, however, dreamed of eating grass.

**The End**


End file.
